


Just One Drink

by RippedShorts



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drug Use, Drunken Confessions, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, New Years, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RippedShorts/pseuds/RippedShorts
Summary: Pegasus throws a New Years party of which many people are invited, including Yugi and the gang, and the Kaiba brothers.If only it were easy for Seto to avoid the obnoxious nerd herd for once.Shameless puppyshipping!





	Just One Drink

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished a story! Man, do I feel accomplished! I envisioned the ending before I even started writing.

 

It was New Years Eve, Kaiba was absolutely shivering as he stepped out of his sleek black Mercedes, accompanied with his little brother. Snow had blanketed Pegasus' grand estate, hugging every inch into a cold embrace. The freezing air went straight to Kaiba's nose, despite his winter coat, mittens, scarf, and hat Seto was still a chilling pile of skin. Mokuba, however, was excited, he loved the snow, the cold, it was beautiful and great to play in. The younger teen fought the urge to throw a snowball straight into Seto's face. He would never hear the end of it, Seto was already irritated that he had to show up in the first place.  
  
"Let's get this over with." The brunette gritted through his chattering teeth. _Show up, say hi, and leave._ He thought, there was no way he was going to stay a minute more than he needed to.  
  
Seto made his way to the front door, tall and carved elegantly. A beautifully, reddish brown wooden door, with a marble-like finish. A reef was still left there to hang with mistletoe neatly sat above the door. Seto rolled his eyes, he knew Pegasus followed silly traditions, and he was bound to be forced into one. No matter how long the silverette lived in Japan, he would always hold on to the American way in some form or another. Mokuba jammed his finger into the doorbell several times, after the fourth ring Seto pulled Mokuba's hand away gently.  
  
Croquet opened the door swiftly, moving to the side prompting the brothers to come in. An intense warmth quickly met Seto's face as he handed all his cold-weathered garments to the butler and made his way inside, Mokuba followed, doing the same.  
  
The place was already packed, and the brunette failed to grasp how on Earth had Pegasus known so many people. This was a party, not a business rendezvous, nor a public event. And yet, the grandiose mansion had people everywhere. Lingering, conversing, drinking. Seto swore he hadn't seen so many people attend a private party. He snickered to himself, _and here I thought I was Pegasus' only 'friend'._  
  
Mokuba had already vanished from Seto's side, drifted into the sea of people he knew not even Pegasus would know everyone. The brunette made his way to the kitchen determined to get a drink and some food. Even as he couldn't possibly enjoy a party, he could at the very least enjoy a simple meal. All he needed to do was block everyone out, he was truly better on his own.  
  
He was stopped in his own tracks as he saw the geek squad perched on one side of the table. Why is it that anywhere he could possibly go, he just has to run into them? He huffed out an irritable sigh, at this point, it's inevitable. Even if he explicitly ignored them, One was bound to pester him over and over till he had to talk with them.  
  
He walked over to the counters that were lined up with various main courses, sides, and desserts, filling his plate to his liking. A thin frown fell upon his features as an _oh_ , so familiar blonde made his way towards him.  
  
"Fancy seein' you here rich boy."  
  
"I didn't know dogs were allowed to sit at the table." The brunette shot back. Seto placed his plate at the far end of the table, trying to distance himself as far from the nerd herd as possible. Yugi, unfortunately didn't get the hint, "Kaiba, it's nice to see you again," he said in a chipper voice, "How've things been?"  
  
"Prob'ly on 'da shithole side of a computa." The blonde replied walking back over to his seat with a few bottles in hand.  
  
"Joey!" Téa rose her voice in disbelief. _Did he have to be so vulgar?_  
  
"Sit on the floor where you belong Wheeler, this is no place for mutts." Kaiba stated blatantly, a knowing smirk playing against his lips. He just loved rilling the blonde up, it was too easy, too funny. Kaiba never missed such a wondrous opportunity to humiliate the pest.  
  
A glare fell on the blonde's features, _he always needed the last word, didn't he?_ _That stupid smug rich bitch_ , _pissing me off for no damn reason._ Acting like he knew everything, man, what Joey would give to nail him a hefty left hook right on his nose! The damn bastard deserved it.  
  
"What's the matter Wheeler, bitch got your tongue?" Any minute now Joey would explode, he just needed to twist the knife a titch more. "Or, have you finally realised you're a helpless puppy?"  
  
The blonde popped the beer open using his teeth and took a long, indulgent swallow, downing it almost in that instant. He looked straight into those sharp blue eyes and laughed. _Hard._ Finishing the rest of his bottle he popped another open, this time only taking a quick swig of the hand crafted brew. "Worry 'bout yourself rich boy, I ain't got nothin' to 't say 't ya."  
  
"Clearly you do, considering you just spoke to me. Are you admitting your words have no meaning? Truly a spectacular moment for you Wheeler. I thought the time would never come." Seto was quick and witty with his response, he had such a way with words. It sounded almost like a script, as if he was practically waiting to use that line all night.  
  
Joey rolled his eyes in disgust, _of course_ it bothered him. _Of course the brunette knew every trick in the fucking book to get under my skin, he damn well does it like a fuckin' hobby!_ It was ridiculous that Kaiba claimed time and time again that he had better things to do, when all he does is waste his fucking time trying to aggravate him.  
  
The blonde was getting sucked in, little by little, he was in fact angry. He just tried with all his might to keep it all in. No way was he going to stoop to that douche's level. No way was he ever going to end up like his old man, but, well... _Guess it's too late for that_ , he thought to himself. The sad part was, he felt like he needed a drink now more than ever. _Leave it to fuckin' Kaiba to ruin my mood._  
  
Joey quickly downed his bottle then opened yet another one, he needed to get wasted tonight, he went back to fridge, finishing up his last beer. He placed the bottle on the counter and opened up the freezer, pulling out what looked like Vodka from where everyone else was sitting. he brought the entire bottle to the table along with two shot glasses. He sat back down eating quite fast, before pouring himself a couple shots.  
  
"Don't you think you should slow down man?" Tristan questioned, eyeing the bottle's label suspiciously. _Was Kaiba pissing him off that much? That shit looks strong!_  
  
Téa raised her voice at her friend, ready to scold on so many accounts, "Joeseph Wheeler! If you think I'm going to let you drown your problems in liquor without talking about it, you--"  
  
"It's 120 proof!" Yugi gasped as he noticed the the alcohol content. Before anything else could happen, Joey downed them both in quick succession. Tristan then took the bottle before his friend could possibly pour another, bringing it back to the freezer where it belonged. "You're not even 20! What are thinking Joe?" Tristan asked as he took his seat.  
  
"I was thinkin'..." he sighed, retracting his argument. His thoughts just spiraled out of control. Bested his better judgement even, "Sometimes," _There's only so much a friend can do to help._ He knew they wouldn't understand, there was no way he'd sit and tell them about his old man. He just wasn't ready. No matter how close he was with all of them, he didn't know if he could ever tell them, not even one-on-one.  
  
Joey finished his food, he shook his head, "Aw, 'm okay. Guess, I jus’ wasn' thinkin'." He flashed a toothy grin before taking his his plate over to the sink. "Imma go dance my ass off!" he called back to his group of friends before he vanished out the door. In truth, the blonde was in search for another kitchen.  
  
He knew Pegasus had more than one on this enormous lot, and Joey really needed a drink. Granted he brought a flask, but he only had the cheap shit. Here, there was more than enough alcohol to get all of Domino drunk and stupid. He asked around on the other side of the mansion, till someone pointed him in the right direction. It took a few turns till he was in the right hallway. Finally he met his destination. Surprisingly, the kitchen was empty, and rightfully stocked with a wide assortment of food and drinks.  
  
Joey quickly moved to the freezer to find more than enough chilled booze. He pulled out a shot glass and glanced at the bottles.The glass was just a formality if he was only going to wind up drinking all of it anyway. He grabbed three full bottles, one glass, and made his way out the kitchen.  
  
He didn't figure anyone to come by and stop him, nor did he figure anyone to care, other than his friends of course. He felt a little bad lying to them like that, but he knew they wouldn't let him drink anymore. Especially after that stunt he pulled earlier.  
  
He wandered down the halls till it was looking pretty empty. He didn't want risk the chance of one of his friends finding him. He did not need a confrontation, and if they found him, he knew that's what was going to happen. He kept walking till he didn't see a person in sight, he then opened one of the doors that revealed to be a bedroom.  
  
It was a nice room that had the theme of royal blue. It was truly beautiful to look at, the floor was a plush white carpet and the walls were also a white that had intricate blue designs inlay. The bed was grand; huge. The frame was an immaculate wood finish, the sheets were also a deep sapphire blue. There were plenty of throw pillows that held an impeccable design. There was also a white couch that looked cushy to sit on, a low table sat in front of it. A blue rose was placed in the middle with a crystal vase  
  
Joey stood in awe for several minutes, he knew Pegasus was an extreme wealthy man, but this was truly extraordinary. How could it even be possible to have a simple guest bedroom so nice? Pegasus surely loved his home to be pretty, or he just had so much money he thought 'why not?'  
  
The blonde sat down on the couch and sighed, _This thing is waaay better than my bed_! He placed two bottles on the table and kept the other in his hand. Opening it, he took a long drink, shaking slightly as he pulled his lips away. "No one said booze tastes good." he said to himself laughing a little. It was funny that some part of him expected something less bitter, it’s alcohol!  
  
Xx  
  
Once Kaiba was done with his meal, he made his way out the door. No way was he going to tolerate the geeks any further, he walked out swiftly with his head held high. Just then he felt his pocket vibrate, he pulled out his phone noticing a message from Mokuba.  
  
**Mokie•~•**  
_Ran into Leon, gnna stay the nigt_  
  
Mokuba always typed too fast for his own good. _Did he even know a Leon?_ He thought for a moment, a face not meeting his recollection. He frowned.

  
**Seto.-.**   
_Who?_   


  
**Mokie•~•**  
_Doyn worey about it bro, if you dont rememner its cool_  
  
Seto was beginning to feel irritated. _Why wouldn't he tell me?_ _That's ridiculous! It's not cool!_ The bad spelling didn't help either along with all the damn noise. The brunette made a point to know all his brother's friends. Parties were annoying and so was Mokuba's terrible lying.  
  
**Seto.-.**  
_Who is it Mokuba? I don't know anyone by that name._  
  
Mokuba dramatically rolled his eyes at Seto's all too quick response that flashed along the screen, almost immediately after he had sent his own. He can just _hear_ Seto's snippy voice rising at his name. _Ugh, Seto should just fucking listen next time._ Thank gods he wasn't here to see his little brother's face, he would be in more trouble than it's worth.  
  
**Mokie•~•**  
_L e o n -.-" fuck bro do you ever listen_  
  
The curse word threw him off, _why was Mokuba getting sassy for?_ He kept repeating the name as if he was supposed to know right off the bat. He thought once more, but still no one reached his memory.  
  
**Seto.-.**  
_Yes I do, watch your language. Who is it? Mokuba if I don't know who it is, I'm taking you home._  
  
**Mokie•~•**  
_L E O N Ziggys. Little. Brother._  
  
The memories began to surface and cycle through Seto's mind. _Of course!_ Mokuba and Leon were friends, they were outcasted together. His brows furrowing, _but how were they able to stay in contact?_ He thought. Leon lived primarily in Germany, he only came to Japan rarely, if at all. He sighed, _Must mean Siegfried is here too. Just great._ He did not need to run into his old rival, despite it being "water under the bridge" he was still a headache to deal with.  
  
**Seto.-.**  
_Okay, that's fine. I'll have someone pick you up in the morning._  
  
He dropped his phone back into his pocket, he felt it vibrate once more. This time ignoring it, he just needed to hide away, he never cared for parties and Siegfried only gave him more incentive to avoid everything. He walked fast, taking long, steady strides. He made his way to his favorite room, making sure to avoid areas he was certain Pegasus would be lurking in. The silverette always found a way to give Seto a migraine. Blue eyes narrowed at the thought, he was definitely not in the mood.  
  
The halls were empty, just the way he liked it. Seto loved this room not only because it reminded him of his favorite monster card, but because it was so secluded. No one ever went down this way, making the area quiet, only a slight hush of voices could be heard from where he walked. Certain that the noises would vanish behind the door, once he walked in.  
  
If you told Seto right now, that someone was in there, he wouldn't believe you. This was _his_ room. So, naturally he was stunned to see a familiar blonde passed out on his back. An all too cocky smile crept upon his lips, he took one step into the room and closing the door behind him. Ready to shoot a sly remark bubbling within, the words stopped, caught as lump in his throat as took in the sight once more. His heart erratic.  
  
Joey laid there motionless, on the floor, with a needle in his arm.  
  
XXxX  
  
Seto rushed to Joey's side, ripping the needle out of his arm in one fast motion. He rolled the blonde on his right side, trapping one arm behind him. He glanced around the room noticing the empty bottles that were scattered across the table, he placed a hand above the blonde's nose, sighing with relief as sleepy breaths pattered along his fingertips. Why was Seto so worried? The brunette sat next to Joey for a long while, pondering such notion. Why did he care? Wheeler was just something to infuriate. Something to entertain him at any given moment. _Joey was just a toy. Why was I so worried?_  
  
He shook his head, he didn't want to think about it. He knew the blonde was nothing more than a muse, there was no need to explore the thought any further. He shook Joey lightly, eliciting a tiny hum, intending to rouse the blonde out of slumber. Seto shook more fiercely this time, landing Joey on his back again, partly laying on the back of Seto's hand. With the sudden motion, eyes began to flutter open.  
  
Beautiful honey eyes peaked their way open, confusion hidden beneath the vibrant color. Seto found himself staring, losing himself within those wide, dilated eyes. He never truly looked at Joey's face before. The feminine jawline and the sharp nose with thin lips to match. He was beautiful... _what?_  
  
_No! What the hell am I thinking? Wheeler beautiful? Please!_ Kaiba was too lost in his own thoughts to notice the tiny rustling. A hand found it's way resting on the brunette's arm. Long fingers clung loosely to the black sleeve of his turtleneck. A small smile caught Seto's vision, he couldn't for the life of him figure out what compelled the blonde be so... _tender_. He looked back curiously into those amber eyes awaiting an explanation.  
  
Joey turned his head away in an attempt to look around the room. Catching a glimpse of the mess he's made, the bottles askewed and a syringe laying against the carpet, the grey metallic tint pronouncing itself prominently in contrast of the white. His head was swimming in a drunken mixture of sleepiness and great euphoria. He shot up before he slept, high off of his ass, he was in a perfect mello state of mind. He looked back towards Seto, piercing blue eyes peering back at him. Unraveling him. Taking pieces, tiny miniscule pieces. Those eyes sent chills down his body, rippling into a wave of light goosebumps. A tingling sensation followed tightly after electrifying every ounce of his skin, Joey wasn't angry anymore. It's as if all his prior thoughts evaporated into pool of utter bliss. Nope, this was different. Those eyes, the emotion, Seto Kaiba _was_ electricity and Joey soaked every ounce of it.  
  
He reached out and grabbed a clear bottle that was half empty and pressed the glass tip to his lips. he took a few short sips before offering the liquor to the man above him. He gave another small smile, "Want some?" he asked.  
  
Seto averted his eyes for another moment, glancing again to the stilled mess around him. "What were you doing here, Mutt?" Joey stared blankly back at him, settling the bottle on his chest, his grip still holding the neck, "Jus' gettin' some space." he said nonchalantly. Seto placed his eyes back into his, taking one quick gaze at his surroundings before settling on those golden eyes.  
  
"Looks more than that to me."  
  
Joey lifted the bottle once more, stretching his arm out to Seto, asking again, "Jus' one drink?"  
  
Kaiba sighed, and took the bottle from Joey's hand. He tilted it towards his lips in one swift, movement. _Gods, even with handlin’ alcohol, he still looked graceful._ The brunette drank, polishing it off, Joey found himself staring at Seto's Adam's apple bobbing with every swallow. He laughed lowly finding the movement extremely sexual.  
  
Seto glanced at the bottle's labeling, skimming it's contents before tossing it aside. He noted the high alcohol content. The blonde couldn't help but comment, "Planin' on drivin' later?" a smile parting his lips. "Even if I did, I wouldn't now." Kaiba continued, "Looks like you got more than just space." he deadpanned, changing the subject back to the matter at hand.  
  
"You ever..." Joey trailed off.  
  
Kaiba furrowed his brows in pure curiosity  
  
"You ever see someone else in 'da mirror?" The string of words were light, a miniscule whisper that grazed Seto's ears. Joey's voice was changing somehow, he sounded different. _Small_ , as if his entire being quaked with each and every word he spoke.  
  
Seto wasn't about to connect here, he wasn't going to expose himself especially to, of all the people on the planet, Joey Wheeler. A person he barely knew anything about. Hell, they weren't even friends. Kaiba had an image to uphold, even if the blonde hadn't remembered their conversation the next day, there was no way he was going to risk it. Instead, he answered the question, with another, "Who else do you see?"  
  
Joey looked down for only a moment, and Seto could swear those eyes were glassy even for only just that moment. Those lovely eyes glistened ig not with tears than with a glint of sadness. _Or, was it shame? Disappointment?_ Seto couldn't say what he saw exactly for only that second.  
  
"My dad." He let out a breath as if he had been holding it this entire time. "Its like... like, I'm turnin' in t' him." The blonde closed his eyes and took a deep, shaky breath. Anxiety bubbling up in his chest, he held back any tears that tried to force their way through.  
  
Truth be told, Kaiba didn't know anything about Joey to start with, nothing personal anyway. All he knew was that he had never won first place in a Duel Monsters tournament and he hated being compared to a useless dog. He didn't know anything about his home life, although now it sounds like he has a bad relationship with his father. His blue eyes softened, "You don't have to become him." he stated. Seto reflected his thoughts to his stepfather, he knew what he wanted to do with his life, knew that Gozoburo wasn't in the picture from the very beginning.  
  
"I see his face in 'da mirror, I need a drink t' feel right, I.. I'm a mess." His eyes still closed. A subtle confession he had been holding for a long time escaped past it's prison within his mind. Leaving to only breath in, hoping to calm himself down.

  
"Doesn't matter, " Kaiba deadpanned, "You are you. If you don't want to become your father then don't." Seto sighed. "It's your life, you can change how you end up, I know I did."  
  
The blonde's eyelids fluttered open, a vibrant gleam was within those beautiful amber eyes. His heart burned with every word he couldn't bear to say. For once, Seto didn't demean him, for once he said something positive and hopeful. Even though Kaiba was always an asshole he found words to say without tearing him down. He stared into those icy blue eyes.  
  
It could have been the alcohol, or the drugs. But, for that moment Joey truly believed it was Seto's words that brought a spark from deep within. Something compelled Joey to lift his body to an angle where their lips would meet. Seto jerked instinctively, it all happened so fast, Joey's lips held a burning passion, causing every movement to give a tingling sensation in its wake. Kaiba melted in the kiss, it was so... _intensifying_ . Not sloppy, nor fast. But rather slow with carnal desire, he found himself wanting more and more of Joey with every smack, every brush. A fire ignited his loins, bringing his cock to a subtle throbb.  
  
Kaiba leaned into the kiss causing Joey to release the pressure on his wrists that were holding himself up, slowly he lowered himself back to the plush white carpet, never releasing his lips from Seto's.The brunette found his body on top of the blonde's, pressing lightly against his toned figure not wanting to crush him. Joey laced his fingers in the strands of Seto's smooth hair, pushing his face closer, he needed the closeness, the heat. He moaned into Kaiba's mouth as his tongue took control parting his way through to lap against his moist flesh. Long, skilled fingers danced up Joey's torso, stroking soft touches that trailed along to the back of his neck, eliciting a flinch much to Seto's surprise.  
  
Seto only ignored the reaction. Instead, he moved his hand towards Joey's face brushing golden hair out of his face and behind his ear, causing the man beneath to hiss within the kiss. Once again, he only ignored the painful reaction. Wondering to himself, if he was causing pain to his partner, he disregarded the thought quickly. He didn't want to kill the mood by asking questions. No, what he wanted, was Joey, right there, right now.  
  
He pulled his hand away once more landing it to rest on the blonde's hip. _No outlandish reaction. Good._ He moved his palm upwards sliding the T-shirt further up as he went. And again, Joey flinched and made yet another pained noise rouse to much of Seto's dismay.  
  
Seto broke the kiss. Obviously something was wrong here, _the question is what exactly was it?_ He hadn't done anything particularly harmful, had he? He rested his forehead against Joey's. Cool ocean blue met melted honey searching for answers in those lovely dilated eyes. He asked softly, "What's wrong?"  
  
Those eyes darted away a fleck of something hidden beneath them, _a secret perhaps?_ " 'ts nothing."  
  
Seto prodded, "Nothing?" he repeated.  
  
"Nothin,' " he whispered " 'm fine."  
  
_Fine? Really? Flinching in pain is 'fine'?_ Seto thought to himself. This was supposed to be a good time, not some forced down petty excuse. He sighed internally, he didn't want Joey to writhe for the wrong reasons. Not in pain, but in absolute pleasure. Seto was determined to either keep going without any wincing, or stop this altogether. He placed his hand back onto the place of Joey's side where the pain seemed to erupt. A scrunched up face was all he got. He asked once more, "Then, why hiss?"  
  
"It's... its jus' healin'. " Hesitation feeding off every syllable he spoke, he placed a tender hand on Seto's cheek 'dats all."  
  
"Healing?" He questioned, the word slipping past his consciousness. _In so many different places?_ He thought to himself. The fact in itself that it all had to heal in the first place raised more questions than answers. The inflictions must have been fresh. Kaiba refused the urge to look at the injuries, but to no avail. He dismissed his thoughts quickly. Once he manages the blonde out of his shirt, he'd have his answers soon enough. _Then again talking about it just before sex was risky... could it be a huge turn off for Joey?_ Seto so didn't want to cock block himself for prying. He cursed himself for being so damn nosey, now was probably his only chance to bring it up and not ruin the night's events.  
  
"Yeah." The blonde mumbled. Seto searched those warm eyes, looking deep within them. Searching contently as if those golden orbs held all the answers. He lifted the shirt up slowly, as if trying to ask for permission. _No resistance._ Seto began gliding long fingers lightly against the delicate skin. He averted his eyes from his face to his torso. There on golden skin, was a contrast of a twisted blue morphing purple with a jagged open wound where he had touched him only moments before. Other scars, grades, gashes, and faded bruises decorated the skin in such disarray. Some fresh, some old. He found himself tracing the marks with the slightest touch of one finger, so light it felt like a ghosting breath against Joey's skin. He shuddered.  
  
Seto felt a wave, not of pain, but of raw emotion. _How could he have been so positive, so happy?_ None of it made any sense to esteemed CEO. None of it. Kaiba had a rough upbringing, but it was nothing compared to this. He didn't feel bad only surprised and yet, found water welling in the corners of his now glassy eyes. Anger? A simple thought became the center of attention in his brain. _Who was responsible? Did he have a bully? His friends? Was it, himself?_ The thought took over his entire thought process, which bothered him greatly. Seto knew the person underneath his wall wasn’t a complete asshole, but he couldn't understand why he cared _so much._ Any normal person would have expressed condolences by the words ‘I’m sorry.’ And here he was truly pondering on who could have caused the afflictions.

 

Without thinking words cascaded out his mouth forming the intrusive question. “Who did this?” His voice as gentle as that of a rose petal.

 

Joey looked away his mind filling with shame. He couldn't find the words, the sentences, his mouth suddenly very dry gluing his lips shut. As if his body wasn't capable of saying it, admitting it to someone else, making everything, all of it, these marks all too real. He swallowed hard, but he couldn't find the courage. Seto stared back at him waiting so patiently to hear who the assailant was. Chilling blue eyes stared back at him, he felt trapped. As if they were placing him in a dark corner. He opened his mouth, but the words wouldn't come. He took deep breaths and began to stutter, “ _M-m my.._.”

 

The blonde didn't even need to finish his sentence as Seto quickly autofilled it,  “Father?”

 

Joey brought his head to a slow nod.

 

It all clicked in Seto's head. It all made sense. Joey didn’t only resent his father for alcoholism.The blonde hated his father for the pain reflecting on his damaged skin. It was wrong. Wrong for someone who was to protect, instead inflict the pain. Wrong for someone to fake happiness, in order to get by and have to come home to... _to a monster._ The brunette felt a surge of adrenaline through his veins, a sudden need to harm, to maim, the very man who raised Joey. It wasn't right, the elder man deserved feel the pain, trauma, anguish he caused to his own son.  
  
But, all that rage melted at a single, soft touch of a hand on his cheek. A subtle, gentle caress of a finger brushing lightly amongst his skin. Delicately, the tears were wiped away from blue eyes filled with water and rawness. Seto unconsciously leaned into the touch. The blonde suddenly brought his head up, his nose touching the other’s for only a moment before pressing their lips together. The kiss felt different; _heavy_ . Like a need to move slow, cherishing every sensation, every sound. The kiss was like a cold burning fire, slow and steady. Hands treaded softly against new territory of the other's vast expanse of skin. Moving camly, but hungrily. Kaiba gliding the white t-shirt further up exposing the blonde's chest.  
  
He moved quickly without the sense of feeling rushed. Swift and cunning, his hands moved with incredible skill, paying attention to every shudder, every moan that came from the man beneath him. Careful not to brush against fresh injuries. Seto broke the kiss, pulling the shirt completely off of his beau's body. He moved his lips to Joey's neck kissing and sucking feverishly, noticing the way the blonde's breath hitched. Joey tilted his head back as short pants parted his lips.  
  
Seto left beautiful colors of reds and purples all over his partner's sensitive flesh, internally gaining quite the ego boost. Knowing the blonde would have to go to school the day after New Years was all it took. He didn't even want to fathom the very thought of seeing him outside of the bedroom with the marks he left there, He'd feel insatiously proud he'd probably go and mark Joey ten times over. Seto was addicted to victory, and inflicting marks for days on end was a mystifying grant of satisfaction.  
  
Joey loved every second.  
  
He craved more and more of Seto as time progressed. He felt deep desire of something more; _the need._ Electrifying touches that came were infused into the brunette's fingertips, he left tingling trails down every inch of skin he lingered on. The wet luscious noises that met his ears caused blood billowing straight between his legs. His cock was entirely engorged within seconds. Lust swept through him in one massive wave, his head was swimming and all he could think about was the brunette filling him with so much need. He rushed his hands right to Seto's crotch, he wanted it. He wanted Seto. First thing's first. he needed those clothes off.  
  
He fumbled with the belt, his mind was so clouded with lust, his drunken state only seemed to enhance his high. He thought for a quick second that he must have shot up too much in his arm for the effects to still be happening, especially after he woke up. Sleep was the equivalent to crashing, and he was nowhere near crashed. The thought quickly left as he felt a hand firm on his ass. Seto's other hand moved hurriedly, undoing the button without a moment's hesitation. The blonde's jeans moved out from under him, brushing against his member as they were pulled away. His cock sprang instantly, the strain was gone, but the thin fabric of his boxers left quite the tent.  
  
Joey was baffled by how quickly his bottoms left him, and here he was still fumbling with the stubborn belt! The hardest part was trying to pull the clasp out of the tiny hole. If he wasn't distracted by Seto's enticing actions he'd probably huff out in anger. Too distracted, too impaired to even get a stupid belt off. Joey then attempted to pull the pants off, ignoring the blasted thing still hooked on the brunette's waist. Was there really any point to a belt if the older man wore tight trousers in the first place? The blonde was totally unimpressed, this piece of clothing was in his way of getting royally fucked in the best way possible. _Damn 'dese fuckin' things._  
  
Joey's underwear was the last article of clothing to go, leaving him bare against the soft white carpet. A smirk broke onto Seto's face, he was completely clothed and his partner left entirely nude. A snicker came through vibrated against the irritated neck flesh. He pulled away, deciding to put Joey out of misery. He had been working how long on his belt? It seemed like ten minutes, but it was probably a lot shorter than that.  
  
The brunette sat upon his knees, first pulling away his shirt, his muscles rippled with the movements, he tossed it aside carelessly.  
  
The slender fingers made their way to his belt, it only took two little motions to removed it, but the blonde couldn't be bothered by it. His honey eyes captivated by the sexy strip tease being performed right in front of him. After he moved the belt through the loops seemlessly, he undid the button on his pants. Joey was enthralled. The bulge wasn't enough, his eyes glued to the exact spot, he couldn't wait to see just how compensated the package really was.  
  
Seto pulled his bottoms down low enough to allow his member free reign. His did the same with his underwear, moving both articles out of the way. The blonde's jaw dropped, there was no compensating, Seto was _huge_ . He almost couldn't believe it, _-that cock was thick_ . Joey's hands made their way almost immediately to that pulsing dick. He only wanted him more at this point. And that lovely thing was welling at the tip, how... _enticing_ .  
  
Without thinking, Joey got on his hands and knees and crawled over to the taller man. He was too out of it to wait anymore, that cock was calling his name and the blonde wasn't about to deprive it or himself any longer. He had so much desire, carnal need, there was no more waiting around. He brought his face right up to that delicious organ and tentatively lapped at the precum that continued spilling.  
  
He had sucked dick a few times before, but he was just a titch nervous. Could he take it all the way in? It wasn't just thick, it was long too. Not freakishly long, but bigger than Tristan's or Yugi's. Joey wasn't about to pull back despite his doubtful thoughts, he had already decided to use his mouth, and there was no way he'd disappoint. He was going to make this the best blow job of Seto's life.  
  
He brought one hand to the base of Kaiba's cock, stroking it firmly. His tongue began encircling the head and down to the shaft. Little by little he took in more and more into his mouth.  
  
Seto was not expecting of all things, a blowjob. He was shocked at the first lick that sent shivers down his spine. In truth Seto never had anyone even remotely go down on him. He had sex plenty of times, but oral was never really one of those things. He hadn't tried it, nor had anyone done it to him before. It was all new territory, all different sensations. A loud moan escaped his lips, it felt amazing to be inside a hot, wet, inviting mouth. He bucked his hips in response, Joey was moving too slow, he was only a quarter ways down and to Seto that wasn't far down enough. He thrusted, forcing more of his  cock down the blonde’s throat.  
  
The blonde wasn't prepared for Seto's sudden movement, he held in the urge to cough, causing warm tears to cascade along the sides of his cheeks. He continued to suck diligently, bringing his tongue along the underside. He kept his hand pumping the base, while the other held Kaiba's hip in place. Joey did not want to choke on dick, there was no way Joey could take it all in, but he sure as hell tried. He knew could try alot harder, he just didn't want to risk vomiting if he were to gag. He deepthroated maybe twice before, and it was no easy feat. Porn made everything look easy; it definitely never measured up to reality.  
  
The sensations felt great, if Seto knew getting blown felt so good he would have done it a long time ago. Hell, if he really wanted to, he could probably get one of his employees to suck him dry. The blonde wasn't nearly close to taking all of him in, Kaiba was going to change that. Seto clutched onto Joey's lean shoulders for only a moment before pushing him rather harshly back onto the floor. A loud, wet pop echoed throughout the room as the blonde's mouth slid right off the large cock.  
  
As Joey hit the carpet, the brunette made his way over the younger man lining his member to those succulent lips. He entangled his pale fingers into the golden hair and yanked it back, eliciting a sexy moan to part his lips. Kaiba didn't miss his chance, he thrusted back into that moist cavern. He sighed, being engulfed once more. This time, he had control, he set his own speed at a much quicker pace than before. He brought his cock deeper, fucking his way till his manhood was completely down the other's throat.  
  
It all happened so fast, the next thing Joey knew he was on his back getting face fucked. Hard. His eyes wide in surprise, still tearing up in the corners. His reaction time was all too slow, but quickly went back to the matter at hand. Hollowing his cheeks, he began to hum sending vibrations all around the hard organ. Taking all of him wasn't so bad, but that could just be the booze talking.

 

Grunt after grunt Seto was getting louder by the second. Pulling his dick halfway out to only slam back in. It took all of the blonde's willpower to not cough. It was maybe his third time taking cock down his throat, the struggle was real. At the least Kaiba was doing most of the work, if it were Joey leading the situation, he'd be a gagging mess. The lovely noises coming from Seto's lips were all he needed to boost his confidence.

 

The pressure was building, but Kaiba was more than willing to make this last. He didn't want to be the one to lose hold of his stamina so quickly. No, he'd want to get off together, and leave the blonde a quivering mess of overstimulation. He pulled out of the hot mouth, his fingers filling the gap left behind, prompting the blonde to suck. Those puffed lips did just that, wrapping his tongue around the three digits with aptitude, being sure to coat all the way to the knuckles.

 

Once his fingers were slick, he brought his hands right to Joey’s crotch, spreading thick legs apart as far as he could with his dry hand. A smirk played on the brunette’s thin lips, he wondered internally just how much of a mess this mutt will be before the main event. Slowly he slid one finger into the other man's entrance, causing a shiver, _that was cold!_

 

Seto slid in another, scissoring his digits in quick steady motions. The ring was tight, even for just two fingers. At the third Joey was frantic, a loud moan erupted into an odd growl as he threw his head back. He pushed against Seto's ‘skill’ wanting to get more of that delicious pleasure. “th-there agh” a string of indistinct noises began to rise out of the blonde like a drunken string slurs. He ground hard against Seto's fingers, crying in euphoria to the sweet feeling on his prostate. The smirk never fell from Kaiba's lips.

 

He withdrew, a whimper in it's wake, Joey whined. It all went to a sudden stop, and just before he could mark Seto off as a tease, a cock slammed right into him with no hindrance. He scrunched his face up and thanked the gods he was as high as he was. Otherwise he'd probably feel the pain five times over than how it did in that moment. He groaned in discomfort.

 

Seto halted, to a screeching stop, if not he would have blown his load right there. For someone who probably got around, Joey was so tight despite the aforementioned prepping. He felt _amazing._ Honestly, Kaiba would have been fucking this mutt if every time felt like the first _and boy, did it feel like a first._

 

“ _Move_.” ﹰThe blonde mumbled. He had enough time to adjust. Now he wanted dripping pleasure to cease the pain.

 

Seto kept that smug smile on, _oh this is gonna be fun._ He thought. “ _Beg for it bitch.”_

 

He hesitated rolling his eyes, Kaiba just _had_ to be an asshole this very second. All Joey wanted was for the pain to stop and the pleasure to begin. His thoughts were too incoherent to argue or challenge the brunette. The only thing he really heard besides Seto's command was a tiny voice in his head screaming at him to orgasm. All he could focus on was that sexy man, his aching erection, and that beautiful organ throbbing deep within himself. If begging was gonna get Seto moving and himself off then so be it. “ _kaiba p-please_ ” he whined, “ _please jus’ fuckin’ move._ ”

 

“More, you slut, like you actually want it.” Seto demanded.

 

Joey huffed out an irritable sigh, he so didn't want to drag it out, but if it was gonna get him laid, he damn well can try every pleading trick in the book.

 

He gripped Kaiba's silky hair and yanked it down towards his face, lining Seto's ear with his still-puffy lips. He bit his lip and moaned loudly, his free hand scraping nails down Seto's back. He moaned again, wrapping his legs around the slim waist, moving his foot to an asscheek curling his toes in. “aahhmm, K-kaibaaah I n-need mhm, take me.” He pleaded in the sluttiest tone he could have possibly muster, hoping he didn't come off as unrealistic

 

And with that, the brunette did what he was told, setting an insatiably slow pace that wavered with every thrust. Long steady strokes paved his way in with succession. “Beg for what you want otherwise,” he chuckled, “You won't get it.” Seto was all too smug. Joey had a small thought that it must get Kaiba's _boat_ going, but the thought was soon replaced by the pain, it was all way too slow, he was never gonna get off like this. Joey whined again, “mmha K-kaiba faster! Please!” He felt so full, but the pain was adamant.

 

As if on cue Kaiba sped up his pace to an unwavering, speed, pummeling Joey's prostate right away.  The pain melted into instant rapture. His moans sounding tumultuous. Joey dug his nails sharply into that now-flawed skin on Seto's back. Throwing his head back moaning licentiously. He had absolutely no shame. “ _There! Oh gods there!”_ Joey loved every second. The way Seto's cock knew exactly where to hit had the blonde absolutely reeling. Feeling each and every contour of Kaiba's cock with every lashing thrust, fitting deliciously inside. To Joey, this was heaven.

 

Quite possibly the best sex of his life.

 

Kaiba felt the same, the blonde had a tight voluptuous ass that wouldn't quit. And every time he slammed back into that luscious entrance he felt Joey growing tighter and tighter with each passing second getting oh so close to his climax. Joey was so frantic he sounding entirely pornographic, music to Seto's ears, and at this point he didn't even figure that Joey could possibly control his noises. Screaming Kaiba's name over and over in pure need.

 

The blonde grabbed his dick wanting to finish off with pleasure filling his entire body. To no avail, Seto quickly pinned the thin wrists fiercely into the carpet restricting any means of relief. Joey whined, sighed, huffed. Kaiba was in total control, and all Joey wanted to do was stroke his cock. “ _Tou-ahh, touch me_ .” He begged, “ _stroke me, ahh- fuck bite me, m- mark me, god ahh, Kaiba hm, Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba.”_

 

Seto smirked, biting into Joey’s flesh hard, a yelp found it's way through the chanting. Kaiba graciously took the blonde's cock in his left hand pumping it quickly to match the pace of his thrusts. Pressure began to build from within, Kaiba knew it'd only be a matter of moments.

 

Joey’s eyes were slammed shut, his toes curling as he came hard. Streams of the blonde's cum began spilling into Seto's hand, some of it finding it's way onto his stomach. He howled loudly as he reached the tip of his orgasm. It felt like the most exhilarating high,his body was hot and every nerve was on edge, his dick growing soft.

 

But, Kaiba didn't stop, he wasn't finished just yet. He slammed into the blonde as fast as he could, his grunts growing louder and louder. Joey began shaking beneath him with overstimulation. His abused prostate ignited another fire of desire. Lust, euphoria, drunkenness, and a beautiful high sewn together an amazing feeling. The blonde couldn't think, but he sure as hell can keep screaming Kaiba's name, his cock growing hard once again.

 

Seto's stamina never seemed to run out. Unconquering. But, Joey felt so full so lost in all the midst of it. Probably the best sex of his life, he only hoped he'd remember the feeling in the morning. Although, it would more than likely be replace with a static pain in his brain and and a rippling soreness for his ass. And that tight ass fit like a glove around the brunette's cock.  And boy can Joey _feel_ the curves on of that “disco stick ”

 

Both the men were breaching the height of their orgasm. Seto's breathing was erratic gasping for air as he plunged his dick as deep as he could before pulling out to only slam back in. Coated in sweat that tight, sweet hot cavern was all he needed to reach his euphoria. This time both men came at nearly the same time, Joey being a little quicker but Seto followed nearly milliseconds after. They cried out in pure satisfaction. Joey's cum splashing back this time onto his own stomach, his ass absolutely leaking with Kaiba's cum.

 

The bliss carried Joey straight to sleep. His arms found their way around the man over him, pulling him close. The warmth coming from Seto made everything feel cozy. The carpet slowly getting softer and softer…

 

He was out like a light.

 

Once Kaiba came down from his orgasm, he briefly considered leaving the blonde there on the floor. He wasn't dating him, and as far as he was concerned Joey wasn't sober enough to remember a thing. He could just leave now and pretend like it never happened. How did the one guy he hated to an aching degree manage to hit his soft spot? Why did he even care in the first place? This whole night was one strange ass mess.  None of it was making sense. No way in hell was he going to pursue this ‘relationship’. He frowned, he knew he was going to want the sex again, but it was all too wrong. Not at all right. The brunette moved lightly out of Joey’s grip, standing straight he proceeded to clean himself up.

 

After he got dressed he left without a word. No note, no trace, Seto Kaiba was just another man, who attended a party and left before the night’s end.

 

The morning Sun peeped through the windows cascading an immaculate light that shone through the blonde’s eyelids. He cracked them slightly, the impetuous light assaulting his eyes in the process. His head was screaming against his brain. The hangover was an assailant wreaking havoc on the brain cells he had left after his drunken high from the night before. _The night before…_

 

It was a blur, an intoxicating blur. He searched his memory for any hints of the endeavors last night, but all he could remember was getting pissed off at Kaiba and storming off to get wasted… Everything else was questionable, but his ass was sore and he was cold. There were too many holes in his memory and _why was there a light draft?_ His head felt like it had a hammer knocking fiercely against his skull.

 

He looked down and found himself completely naked, dried _something_ was on his stomach and his ass felt odd, _sticky._ _Ugh, had sex with a no name._ It wasn't his first one night stand and most certainly wasn't his last, but he hated getting taken advantage of especially due to his poor state. He knew he had to be out of it considering headache, the mess, _and who the fuck would sleep butt ass naked, on the floor if they were sober?_ He sighed to himself, he knew if he was hammered he couldn't say no to a hot body. Honestly, he'd probably fuck Yugi if he couldn't think straight.

 

All the bottles were empty and the needle was used up. He looked at the clothes that laid on the floor, whoever it was he fucked, they left their belt. _A souvenir_ ,   _Happy New Years to me._ He scooted over and picked it up, the metallic belt buckle catching in the light, blinding his eyes abruptly. _Huh, KC?_

Wait…

_Oh shit…!_

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
